


Anonymous

by A_Lawliet



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Neil Perry (Dead Poets Society)/Original Character(s)





	Anonymous

You and some other classmates had to stay at the Welton Academy for boys because of a project your school and Welton were working on. Welton is considering to accept girls into it’s halls if they pass a certain IQ-test. Only the ones with exceptional intellegence would be accepted. You were one of them, the smartest actually, but you didn’t like bragging. When you had to leave your best friends to come here, you became a lot more introverted and began building up walls and wires, not letting people in that easily anymore.  
Until… Him.  
Neil Perry

The boy that casually came to sit next to you and talked, just talked. That gorgeous smile and those beautiful eyes, with those he came to you every day. Every. Single. Day.  
At first, you didn’t talk as much, obut after a while you did. He made you smile, for the first in a long time. You had trouble accepting it in the beginning, but eventually you had to, you loved him. And that’s how you have gotten yourself into the current situation. Mr. Keating, your favorite teacher, had given you all homework named: “The voice in your head.”  
‘You’ll all write it anonymously, write your deepest thoughts onto a piece of paper’, he said, ‘it doesn’t need to be a poem, just your thoughts. And when I have all of them, I will have to guess which paper belongs to who.’  
It’s like a game, he had said.  
Since it was anonymous, you didn’t need to worry about everyone hearing your deepest thoughts, your thoughts about your feelings for Neil Perry. Or so you thought.  
After Mr. Keatings next class, you suddenly heard this: ‘(Y/N) and Neil, can the both of you stay here for a bit?’  
Neils eyes and yours made contact nervously, only to be interrupted by Charlie Dalton who wispered something in Neils ear, something Neil smiled sheepishly about. Afterwards Charlie left, together with all the rest of the class. You walked to the desk Mr. Keating sat at, holding two papers. He handed one to me and the other to Neil.  
‘Captain, what is this about?’Neil asked confused.  
‘I’ll explain afterwards, first Neil, could you please read the paper i just gave you out loud.’  
After hesitating for a few seconds, Neil began to read. After a couple of words you realised what Neil was reading, your eyes widened.

(A/N: i found these ‘thoughts’ on YouTube, i didn’t write these myself, they gave me the idea for this story)

“You think you got everybody fooled, don’t you?  
Well not me, honey  
I’ve known you too long  
And no matter how hard you try to deny it  
I can tell you care as much about him as he cares about you  
Do admit that you love him  
And I know that you do  
That little presistent kid has somehow gotten in under the wire  
And that’s what’s happened, huh?  
Admit the truth  
You love him don’t you?”

Not daring to look at anyone, you felt your heart speed up and your hands shake slightly. ‘(Y/N), if you’d please read the paper I gave you.’ Very nervous, I started to read the piece of paper:

“At first I couldn’t find a word for that,  
But actually there is a word for that,  
It’s love  
I’m in love with her, okay?  
If you’re looking for the word that means caring about someone, beyond all rationality  
And wanting them to have everything they want  
No matter how much it distroys you  
It’s love  
And when you love someone, you just, you don’t stop, Ever  
Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy,  
Even then… especially then  
you just, you don’t give up  
Because if i could give up  
If I could just take the whole worlds advise  
And move on and find someone else,   
That wouldn’t be love  
That would be some other disposible thing,  
that is not worth fighting for  
But that is not what this is."

Neither Neil nor you said anything or even looked at each other, it was mr. Keating that had to break the silence. ‘Am I correct in assuming I just gave you both each others papers?’  
You both nodded simultaniously.  
‘And am I correct when I say you both wrote about each other?’  
No answer.  
‘I think I’m going to leave the both of you alone for a second.  
As usual Neil was the first to make a move. He took the paper from your hands and laid them both on the desk while taking one of my hands in his. He took a step closer to you and put his fingers under your chin, forcing you to look at him.  
Without saying a word, he kissed you. It took you by surprise, the kiss was gentle yet passionate. You kissed back almost immediatly.  
You wrapped your arms around his neck and his wrapped around your waist, pulling you as close as possible.  
When air was needed, you both pulled away and Neil said: ‘I meant what i wrote, you know. I love you (Y/N)’  
‘I love you too, Neil.’  
And just in case you were wondering,yes, mr keating stood just outside the door, together with the rest of the dead poets. They highfived each other while Charlie and Meeks said: ‘I told you so.’


End file.
